Steam Collection
by sankontesu
Summary: He knows better than to touch so he stares instead; like she's the moon falling down on him and he's accepted this fate a long time ago. But she's not the moon, she's a Star, destined to burn like the Sun, and she'll make sure he remembers. [Collection of InuKag smut].
1. stargirl

She's so _wet,_ and it's not the rain that's falling in sheets above them.

She hears him behind her, louder than she hears the weather. Hears the breath in his throat hitch as he gasps.

Because she's stripping and all her priestess clothes are a sopping mess of fabric in the mud. She feels weightless, free of her societal skin, and when she catches the smoldering gaze of her husband running over her entire form, _she swears she's not human._

She's God.

Her fingertips trace the running rivulets of raindrops from the bones at her collar to the nipples of her breasts. And he follows with dark dilating pupils.

She leans back against the tree she found him on and spreads her thighs.

He knows better than to touch so he stares instead; like she's the moon falling down on him and he's accepted this fate a long time ago.

But she's not the moon, she's a Star, destined to burn like the Sun, and she'll make sure he remembers.

So she reaches even lower, past the muscles of her abdomen and grazes the pads of her fingers over her aching swollen clit - and her eyes roll back falling closed, but she snaps them open again, forces herself to look at this suffering half-demon man, and his _cock_.

His hard cock making a soaking tent of the unnecessary pants that hold it hostage. A soaking tent that clings to him, coating itself against him, and there's nothing to hide his length and his thickness, twitching as he sucks in a giant needed breath.

She did that. She can do _anything_ to him.

Her fingers slide against her folds, varnishing herself with a transparent sheen of hunger. And she is _hungry_. Starving. He hasn't moved. She sinks herself deep, the tip of one fingertip nudging her slippery lips aside, the side of her thumb placing enraging pressure on the needy nub - enraging because it's not _enough_ and she casts a frustrated glare in his direction knowing what she _could_ have.

She sighs with a glistening mouth, rolls her hips against her hand like the thunder rolls in the sky, and his moan is an animal that's crawling out of its' crevice in the earth to _feast_.

She pushes further, manages to focus on him enough to see that he's undone the strings of his fire-rat, pooled to the forest floor, and fisting his waiting cock in his hand-

"Kagome, _please_ …"

-and that's when the sky shatters open to baptize them and she lunges at him with his name on her lips like a prayer.


	2. how deep is your love

**How Deep is Your Love**

 **A/N:** _**NSFW**. InuKag smut. What happens when I listen to Calvin Harris idk._ **580 words.**

* * *

It was never rehearsed with a back-up plan in mind, and that was half the problem.

The other half was that this wasn't their bed.

Or their home.

Inuyasha had been asked to exterminate a demon some many miles away, near the coast, and his wife- whom had just about had enough of her stagnant home status, running her hands down her pale arms and thinking wistfully of the sun and sand- could not be stopped as she all but crammed herself onto his back, and demand he take her.

And they had only just gotten there that night; the Lord ( _Maru_ , Kagome thinks was the name he mumbled as he ushered them inside) not hesitating a moment before granting the married couple their accommodations for the stay. A single sheet, two pillows, and a change of clean robes for sleeping.

"How generous," Kagome murmurs softly before Inuyasha knocks them all to the ground.

It was safest (and most cordial!) to stay quiet.

"Try not to make any noise," he says in preamble.

But at the first swipe of his tongue, a whine drew out of her so distinct and loud that she knew it was all downhill from there- _so to speak_.

Except Kagome couldn't really _speak_ , with Inuyasha's tongue mapping out sonnets between her legs. Exploring every fissure, from the delightful pressuring swirl at her entrance, to the merciless suction at her nub.

He knew all her twists and turns, including how the careful graze of his fang put her on edge, exercising that skill more than once and relishing in the sight of her body melting like spring snow into the futon. She shudders with a groan as the velvet texture of his ears glide and caress along the inside of her thighs, a flat reminder of the strength that rippled just under his skin (and what he _doesn't_ know is that this does it more for her than the fangs ever could).

There was a time (when they had only begun discovering each other) that he didn't think he was capable of this, but he had come such a long way since then; it's almost absurd now to have assumed he was ever anything but destined for it.

 _I was born for her_ , a voice trills in reminder at the back of his mind as her toes curl into the bed.

Tilted lips and burning amber eyes watch her from his roost at the apex of her legs, and when she tugs at his hair like a creature possessed and flings her head against the stiff material beneath them, moaning like she was at the precipice of another life, all he can do is laugh. A sound so sweetly singular to Inuyasha that she keens when the climax tears from her, like a spirit transgressing the lines of reality to break free.

With shaky fingers and a heaving rib-cage she fumbles for the corded muscles at his shoulders, guiding him as he slinks up her body, and tasting herself on his lips.

She seeks out his tongue. She deepens the kiss. She lines him up and lets him sink inside, wrapping herself around him in every sense of the word. Pulls him further down, further in- with a satisfying _squelch._

It's his turn to tremble and moan and gasp against the salt on her skin.

She tangles her fingers into the strands of hair on his head and arches up to meet her lips to the fur of his ears. Constricts the muscles around the rock-hard cock in her body.

And says, _"Try not to make any noise."_

* * *

 **A/N** : I _really like the word 'cock' ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ sorry_


	3. the inuyasha way

**The Inuyasha Way**

 **A/N** : _I can finally post for smut nights! I'm so sorry I wasn't expecting to be gone so long this weekend. inuyasha-smut-nights **NSFW**_

* * *

Inuyasha doesn't want children, and he has said that from the start whenever the topic at hand was mentioned.

But Kagome's been watching the way he looks at her when she's got her arms full of fussing baby. She's been watching the tender, almost childlike wonder in Inuyasha's eyes every time he stares just long enough for her to catch him. It's Miroku and Sango's newest little girl that does it this time, whom is wrapped entirely around everyone's finger.

And although everyone _knows_ Inuyasha is no stranger to holding babies, he only ever does it recently if Kagome's arms aren't readily available.

When they go home one particular evening, he's on her like sunlight on the water, and she's melting through him as he's seeping into her.

She gets up sluggishly with a tiny groan afterwards, and moves to steep her contraceptive herb tea; wild carrot and blue root. She doesn't particularly love the taste, but the smell is calming enough and she knows how important it is to abide by Inuyasha's wishes to not be a parent.

Inuyasha knows very well what she does and _why_ she does it, but he pulls her back down and buries his nose in the crook of her neck anyway, tying her to him like a boat to a pier with his limbs. She sees him peek open an eye to watch as she calculates what he's offering.

She pauses, letting the question he isn't asking sink in.

She has wanted a baby for a while now, and it seems like Inuyasha might finally want to give her one.

But of course, Inuyasha has to go about it in the most Inuyasha way possible. He can't just find the words to tell her, or trusts himself to speak them, so he gives her the reins, lets her steer the vessel as he follows, hoping she can understand the things he's not saying.

So she's with him again a few days later, after a playful encounter in the river, and a clash of mouths on the bank. They're all alone and so very much in love, wrapped in their cold nakedness.

And she feels him, the smooth swell of his cock bare and weeping, just kissing her entrance, hovering over her with a type hesitation that she feels from the base of her spine to the tingle of her lips; his sweeping amber gaze turning her skin to goose-flesh.

He looks down at her and Kagome reaches up to bunch her fingers into his damp silver hair. Inuyasha leans down to kiss her in response, but he finds the words to speak instead.

"Have a baby with me," he murmurs against her lips.

The word _ok_ falls out of her like a pent up breath- a breath she had been holding for so long, under a cloak of warm still water- and she's not even entirely sure she _says_ it. But she feels it burst from her heart, a cry of relief and joy and sweet sweet requiem.

She blinks away the collection of tears at the corner of her eyes, flips him over with a burst of passion that shines out of her, straddles his hips and sinks down on him, slow and delicious and raw.

She watches as he yelps sharply, and lets his head fall down on the bed of wet grass under him, snapping and gyrating her hips to find the rhythm that soon has them both panting for breath, moaning in synchrony.

Kagome hoists herself with both hands at the apex of his chest, and he reaches up to gather them in his large ones to steady her as he drives her to completion; the give and pull suction of his cock pulsing into her matching the sound of the grass as they move over it.

Her back arches in a graceful bow, and he empties inside her as her breath catches. Every muscle in her body clenches, and she trembles as she digs her nails into the skin of his chest, just enough not puncture but enough to make him hiss.

He holds her as she floats back down onto him, his fingers trailing the line of her back and combing into her hair. His mouth is on her neck, tasting all the sweat and river and sunshine.

In one fluid motion, he's no longer inside of her and she murmurs softly at the loss, feeling the telling dribble of moisture stick to her thighs.

She can't possibly _know_ , there's no real way yet- but somehow she just _does._

She _knows_ they did it.

Once they trade the afterglow for quiet cuddling and soft touches, she finds the strength to press up onto her knees over him and places a small hand on the flat muscle of her abdomen. She imagines something tiny growing there.

Inuyasha's hand slides to join hers, covering it; hot and large and strong.

 _Knowing_ what she knows that she can't possibly know.

 _Protective,_ in his Inuyasha way.

He stays quiet though, as Inuyasha does best in these emotional situations. But she sees the tilt of his lips, and it's enough. It's always enough.

And when their eyes finally meet, they laugh in delirious delight and Inuyasha wraps his solid arms around her, rolling them back into the bed of grass to do it again.


	4. push

**A/N:** _This was a WIP for Day 2: "Rough" for inuyasha-smut-nights and I still haven't finished it! But I wanted to post what I had since it had been so long. It doesn't really GET THERE yet but hopefully someday it will. Things to keep in mind: they've been married for a little while, and I HC Inuyasha to eventually be able to grow a beard that kagome sometimes makes him shave…_ ** _InuKag NSFW._**

* * *

Kagome is looking at him like she's got a score to settle- scratch that. Like she's settled the score, and she's here to _collect._

And she's never looked at him like that before, but he _has_ been _looked_ at like that before. By creatures wanting to tear him apart- and he has a feeling she's not far from that end point.

So he takes a tentative step back mentally, but physically he's standing still; unable to move from the spot she's fixated on. Giving her whatever she wants, everything she wants, and if that's to stare at his naked body, then so be it.

 _Inuyasha doesn't typically get cold, but he enjoys the warmth of a fire after being out for days in the wet unwelcome arms of snow. And without preamble or warning he stripped in the middle of their room and plotted himself standing close to the snapping flames, unaware of how the dancing shadows played games onto the tan plane of muscles on his shoulders, hips, abdomen, legs…_

 _Kagome's breath hitched in her throat like dry sand, swallowing and pausing at the entrance of their hut to stare at him._

 _And honestly it's not like he hasn't done the same to her before._

 _He's practically committed to memory the gentle swell of her hips and the patch of tight black curls between her slim muscular thighs, her flat smooth belly, the cage of barely noticeable ribs, made more prominent with her breathing in the late afternoon sun, and above them the swell of her breasts capped with pink flushed, erect nipples._

 _And he enjoys looking at her._

 _Looking at her like he's never looked at anyone in his life._

But now everything is flipped and she's the one looking. And it's not just about the fact someone is staring at him naked, not just about how coarse he knows he must look, and how beaten and weathered and _un-human_ he is compared to her perfection.

It's how she's looking at him like _none of that matters._

Like all the things he thinks of himself, has new meaning in her eyes, and she sweeps her tongue across her parted lips so he has to drop his eyes from her stare to repress a shiver.

When he drops his eyes though, he looks straight at his cock and it's standing up hard.

Harder than it's possibly ever been, even if that thought itself is blasphemy, he thinks it anyway. It's swollen and bobbing as he inhales sharply, knowing that she can see it glistening the same as he can.

His mind doesn't crawl to a complete stop, but for a few seconds he thinks he's dead and stands motionless as he watches the shadow of his wife throw his cock into darkness.

"Inuyasha?"

He flickers his gaze up at her and it's the first time that he notices that she's slipped out of her pants and undone the knot of her priestess shirt as it hangs with nothing else underneath.

He swallows tightly, a hum building to a groan in his chest; his chest, that is being touched by the smooth palms of his wife like the back of riverbed stones, as she slides them down to wrap casually around his cock and pulls a soft gasp from him.

A stroke, a twitch, and then she's coaxing him down to the floor and he lets himself go long enough to let her guide him.

He knows how they got here, but something must be in the air that's fooling with his psyche because for the life of him he couldn't piece it together.

It's just a miracle. A miracle. Every time.

Their lips don't meet, but other parts of her mouth are sliding against his body, starting at the stubble of his jaw and moving like a sailor on calm waters down his chest; wet and knowing and precise. She laps and nips at him where she knows it'll make him melt down further into the fur carpet underneath them.

He falls flat against the soft surface, feeling like a king and a feast all at once.

When he finally manages to blink eyes at her, she gives him a tiny smile. Nothing false in it. Although to be honest, he's not sure he's ever seen her smile in a way she didn't completely mean. Unless she's smiling maliciously with a mix of mirth, in which case even then you could say she smiled _meaningfully._

Her breath is fanning hot and moist against the kindling skin of his thighs, "You want me to put it in my mouth?"

"God." He takes a deep breath and she doesn't take her eyes off the way it lures the bones of his rib to draw reliefs in his skin. The fire burns.

"Hmm?" She persuades, drawing a stripe from the base of his cock to the head with her tongue, holding him up with a single finger underneath the slit at his tip. He hisses and creeps his hands into fists as he tries to grapple for a handle on his sanity. But it's insistent on slipping from him, more than ready to jump into delirium.

"Y-yeah," he croaks.

Then the warm small encase of her mouth closes around him, and he can't think at all.

He catches a glimpse of her in between moments where he's conscious of her and when he's only conscious of the sensation of her, and he sees her hungry expression, tongue once more passing over her lips as she runs her thumb along the vein that snakes up his underside and takes him into her pouty red mouth again; bobbing and slurping.

He couldn't move, he shouldn't;if he moves he might break her rhythm…but all he wants to do is rock his hips up and thrust into that mouth.

The flickering idea to show her who's dominant, even with his dick in between her teeth, burns fleetingly but bright in the back of his eyes and he controls it; holds it at bay.

But then she nips at him and his insides grow cold, shriveling up inside into a cool and delicious ball.

His eyes snap open and he studies her, biting his lip. This Kagome isn't timid or afraid or insecure; she moves with precise strokes and expert licks. She stares at him with giant doe-like eyes with her lips at the base of him like she knows precisely what she wants, and she's looking at him like she fully expects to get it.

"Kagome…"

When he lays a hand on her head, the small gesture of her placing her own over his gently- gives him the courage to sink his fingers into those thick midnight curls on her head that spill over his fingers like sand and _push._

* * *

 _../wip_

 _Might continue this one later._


End file.
